A Night We Should Forget
by K.Missouri
Summary: Neither of them knew how it lead to this and they didn't wanna know. But for Suzaku and Kallen, they gotta survive New Year's Eve with god knows what waiting ahead. Humor, One-shot. Rating may change. Now a two part story.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. It is the property of their respective owners.

**Title**: A Night We Should Forget

**Summary**: Neither of them knew how it lead to this and they didn't wanna know. Now Suzaku and Kallen attempt to get through New Year's Eve, with god knows what waiting ahead.

**Warnings/Themes**: Rated T or M for the following: (Pretty sure this is) AU, possible OOC, crude humor, romance/drama, friendship, possible drug/alcohol use, one-shot etc.

A/N: Happy New Year. Technically. Anyways, before you guys read. Let me explain a few things, first off they aren't in Japan/Area 11. If I'm correct, then they are in Britannia. Not really sure how they actually celebrate New Year's Eve in Britannia, but I do know how Japan celebrates. If I did set this there, then things in this story that I'd change.

Also, I think this is more of a combination between IC and OOC, the characters are kinda both. One thing is that Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen are like 21 or something in this. So yeah. Lastly, I'm not sure about the pairing but this is practically a_ Suzaku x Kallen_ story; to be honest, I've always wanted to write a story with this pairing. Don't like it, then at least read it. Anyways, enjoy...

Update: I split this into two parts for a few reasons, for the ones who seen the other part then fine. For the rest of you, it's now a two-shot. Peace.

* * *

><p>Tonight was supposed to be a simple night out with friends, though given the recent events that has occurred between these four can amaze even the most stupid person imaginable. So for the very sake of themselves and the people around them, maybe a peaceful night in the town would probably help ease the stress on them. Like any certain Saturday night, they went to a barclub; perhaps the most social place anyone over 18 can be at this time of night.

However, it was no usual Saturday. It was _New Year's Eve_.

_- 7:21 pm | December 31st, New Years Eve. -_

But we turn to the wild quartet one by one. Among the ones walking inside the club, stepping in was Suzaku who was casually dressed. He looked around and observed the atmosphere of the place, in which the age range was between 18 to 30. Thought he also saw a bunch of people 40-plus years of age in the club, but he honestly didn't care at all.

Actually what he needed to do was try and find Lelouch and C.C., who was also there. But given the rather large crowd, it was gonna be hard. So he went to find them whist getting through a crowd of people with drinks on their hands and the others to be discovered. Truthfully, Suzaku wasn't the kind to go to places like this nor did he want anything to do with them; more rather he never went alone and sometimes he didn't go even if Lelouch was with him.

Trying to get through hundreds of dancing bodies, he heard a couple voices from a distant calling out his name. He looked around to discover who was calling out to him, but it was pretty difficult because he was stuck in between a crowd. Luckily, he saw two arms waving; one of those arms was covered with tattoos, the other arm he couldn't see but the person waving was wearing a Chinese dress. Suzaku instantly recognized who it was.

So he managed to break from the tough crowd and discovered it was Lelouch and C.C. sitting in a booth. Suzaku was happy to see them after desperately trying to break out the crowd so he went over there and happily greeted:

"Holy shit. What's up, guys?"

He fist pumped with Lelouch as he also responded, "Hey, Suzaku. You don't look too good."

"That must have something to do with me trying to break through that crazy ass crowd."

C.C. chuckled a bit and told him, "Yeah, we know. I had to fight off a few guys to get past that."

"I should have done that?" Suzaku thought out loud, but sitting down he noticed something, "Where is Kallen?"

"As if we know. I called her and asked where she was. She'll be here around now. I hope." Lelouch explained to him, but given the chance, he didn't know what to expect.

"Oh yeah, I never asked this. Why are we here?"

"It's New Year's Eve." C.C. replied, "Usually, I don't normally celebrate this day, but thinking about it maybe it would be fine to have a good time for once."

And she was right about that. She has lived for so long and seen so many things, she honestly didn't care about New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. It was nothing but useless celebration to her; so she never celebrated. It was the same thing each year all the time. But she chose to make one exception for tonight. Just this one.

* * *

><p><em>- 7:41 pm | December 31st, New Years Eve. -<em>

_A near half hour after Suzaku arrived_, walking into the club was Kallen. Luckily for her though the crowd settled down so she could get through and find her way to the booths. But really trying to get here wasn't easy. However her search for Lelouch and C.C. was, unlike Suzaku's search, pretty easy to say the least. She was very happy to find them sitting comfortably waiting for her and so were them.

Giving hugs to them both, she greeted, "Hey guys, great to see you guys."

"Yeah. Good to see you, Kallen." Lelouch said with a smile on his face, "Why were you so late?"

"There a large party outside. Bigger than the crowd a while ago. I saw from a few yards away."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Lelouch said as a matter of fact, "Me and C.C. saw that when we got here, surprised that it got larger out there."

"But that doesn't matter. All that matters that the three of us get to hang out on New Year's."

When they invited Kallen, they didn't tell them that Suzaku was coming along too. Though Lelouch would tell her, "Well, there's something we gotta tell you." Though before he could tell her, Suzaku came back with a plate of drinks with him. Then things kinda got awkward, more silent to be exact.

"Oh hey, Kallen. Happy New Year's in a few hours." Suzaku greeted her. Though she had a blank expression on her face, which was more a sign of irritation from her.

"What is he doing here, guys?" She asked the couple, but they hesitated with an answer until she simply said, "I'm leaving."

But before she could walk away, Lelouch stopped her and tried to explain the situation, "Now listen, we wanted to spend New Year's Eve with our friends and since you wouldn't come if he was gonna be here, we made a little lie to get you here."

Then, C.C. would also add to the explanation, "Come on, Kallen. It's supposed to be a night of celebration. Why not spend with the ones you know? Now come on and stop being a tight ass and sit with us."

As much as she didn't want too, she growled and sat down with C.C. causing them to scoot back. They had no idea why Kallen didn't want to be around Suzaku, but unlike them, he knew for a fact that whenever he tried being nice to her, Kallen has always responded with hostility towards him. Even though she hated him, he has never expressed hatred towards her at all but instead keep his 'nice guy' demeanor with her. But as they grabbed their drinks, they nearly touched each other's hand.

Before pulling back, he simply shrugged while she growled at him. They picked up each glass as Lelouch said, "Here's to another new year. If things don't shape up next year, then I give up. So cheers!"

"Cheers!" The other three said, tapping their glasses against one another; or something. While they took a drink, Lelouch put down his drink and brought something out for Suzaku and Kallen:

"Since it is New Year's Eve, I want you two to have these." He took out two different hats, one being a top hat was for Suzaku and the other one with feathers was for Kallen. They honestly had nothing to say, they wanted to say thanks but instead Suzaku said:

"Oh what the hell, thanks man." He would put it on and down his drink simple as that. Though Kallen would do the very same, except she didn't say anything or even put on the hat Lelouch gave to her. It was clearly simple that this was gonna be a very long night for the four.

* * *

><p><em>- 8:00pm, New Years Eve -<em>

It took a long time but after long, the four of them were started having a good time. Lelouch was telling them about the encounter he had with a socialite after a chess match, which ended semi-badly. Suzaku and C.C. was laughing at his own expense but Kallen was circling her finger around the edge of her cup saying nothing, which worried Suzaku and C.C.. It didn't take so long for Lelouch to notice and then ask:

"Is there something wrong, Kallen?"

She would snap out of her self-made trance and replied, "Yeah, I was listening to you. Pretty funny to be honest."

"Well okay then." C.C. said with a worried look, so she grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go out to the bar. We'll be back soon you guys." And like that, they dashed off to the dance floor which allowed Suzaku to talk privately to Lelouch:

"Lelouch, something tells me that Kallen doesn't want to be here while I'm here." He told him, who was messing around with his phone.

"Well it's kinda difficult to spend time with you. It took me how long to get used to you." Lelouch explained, "It's not like you're bad company, perhaps you guys need to react more. Maybe then she won't hate you so much."

"I don't want to make Kallen uncomfortable and not have a nice time. But hey, you can't like everyone right?" He would follow with laughter and then a frown on his face. Lelouch caught the expression on his face and showed concern.

Meanwhile, Kallen and C.C. were talking themselves while they were at the bar waiting for another drink. She knew that Kallen wasn't happy ever since she met eyes with Suzaku, and it wasn't her job to give a shit nor was it to comfort her at all. Though given the personal connection they had, she at least wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Looking at the bottles behind the bar, she asked her, "Does Suzaku being here bug you?"

She showed no sign of surprise by her question, but she didn't want to hint anything by saying nothing so she answered, "I don't know. At first, I was angry with the fact that he showed up. But...I don't know anymore."

"Well stop being such a depressing bitch and loosen up for once. Stop wearing a false mask and truly have some fun." C.C. told her with a annoyed tone, but toned it down, "Have you thought of a resolution?"

"Resolution?"

"A New Year's Resolution. What do you want to change about yourself?"

Kallen looked down for a little while until she would tell her, "Be true to myself. Not just that, but my feelings."

"Well do that. As for me, I'm getting outta here. Come to me when you finally make up your mind." She walked off with that statement and left Kallen alone. She would take the time to think, she tried to have some fun but for some strange reason, she couldn't; something was on her mind. While she sat alone, a man slightly over her age noticed her alone. He smiled with strange intent and walked towards her, holding a drink and his hand inside his pocket holding something.

"Why hello there, darling. What is a cute girl like yourself doing all alone?"

"What do you want from me?" Kallen replied; with a annoyed tone.

"I'm just trying to comfort you." He said, rubbing her back which was making her angry.

"Get your goddamn hand off me."

He stepped back from her but did not stop, "I'm sorry, miss. How about I buy you a drink?"

"How about not."

"Come on, it's New Year's Eve. Last time to party for the end of the year. Make new friends, do new things." He continued to hit on her whist trying not to get caught, but Kallen thought about it for a while but she would tell him:

"Let me go to the bathroom for a moment."

She would walk off to the restroom for a little while. Luckily for the man, she and C.C. had already ordered drinks so he took an opportunity and placed something inside one of the drinks. And all he had to do was wait for her to return. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku were simply waiting for the two girls but would be surprised when only C.C. came back.

"Hey, where's Kallen?" Lelouch asked her.

"At the bar. But time for us to go right now."

Trying to get him to leave with her, Suzaku was confused with this so he asked, "Wait? You guys are leaving? Me and Kallen haven't even been here an hour."

"Well C.C. wants me to leave with her. Don't worry, we'll be out nearby. Just look around for her, alright?"

"Perhaps. Have fun you two." They said nothing else and simply walked away without any further comment.

Now while Lelouch and C.C. left the place, Kallen left the bathroom to clear her head for a while. She thought about going back to the booth with the others but instead went back to the bar, with the man and two drinks waiting for her.

He saw her walk back over and so he exclaimed, "I thought you'd never come back."

"Well I just needed to clear my mind." She replied, sitting back down on the bar stool, "Which drink is mine?"

"This one right here." He replied, holding the said glass, "It's blue. Like your eyes."

She didn't intend to argue or even understand what was going on, but without any thought whatsoever, she accepted the drink and downed it plain and simple. He would do the same with the untainted drink and in no time, Kallen felt light headed for some reason and all he could do was smile as she began to lose balance and conciseness.

"W-What was in that drink?" She asked, nearly slurring her words. But he would place his finger on her lips and whispered before she passed out:

"Be quiet, just relax."

The unknown man would pick her up and carry her unconscious body out of the loud club, about to fulfill his plans to do uncertain things to her. He thought that nobody noticed this as he walked off with her, but he was unaware that someone was watching him. Not just someone but two to be fair and they had no just been watching him but watching Kallen herself so these two men would go on the move.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was all alone waiting for her. But it did give him time to do a little thinking. Not about Lelouch, C.C. or Kallen, but his resolution for next year. As he was thinking about it, he began to worry where she was at. So he went to the bar where C.C. said she was at, but when arrived there, he would be confronted by two men. One of them had orange hair while the larger one had crimson hair and tattoos, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be honest.

"Hey, do you know a girl with red hair possibly in a dress?" The crimson hair man asked him.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Stepping in was the orange haired guy, responding, "Well because we saw her being carried by this creepy guy, all we know is that he spiked her drink and just walked out of here."

After he heard them, Suzaku was in shock and shook with anger and confusion, "Why didn't you two stop her?"

"We couldn't. There was a large crowd blocking us so we went to you since you've been with her since she came."

"Oh my god, Kallen!" Suzaku yelled in shock, sprinting from the bar and breaking through the crowd. As he finally managed to get out of the club as fast as he possibly could, all he had to do was find Kallen fast before anything happens to her.

* * *

><p><em>- 9:14pm, New Years Eve -<em>

He ran as fast as he could while he desperately looked around for her. He needed to think of some way to track her down, and he thought of something but taking out his phone and attempt to call her phone; hoping that it's still in her possession. He called her number and began looking around for a ring tone somewhere, meanwhile the man with Kallen in his possession heard her phone ring. Instead of picking it up, he dropped it on the ground and smashed it to bits.

But even though he could barely hear her phone ring, he saw from a long distance a man crush a phone on the ground just as his call was sent to voice mail. He wasn't sure if that was her phone or not, but Suzaku took a huge gamble and rushed over there as fast as he could. But for the unidentified man, he was walking towards a empty parking lot which was unusual because of the amount of people.

But as he continued carrying her off, Suzaku found the phone and he easily knew it was her's just by the look so she wasn't too far. But that was until he noticed a familiar face from a far distance; he squinted his eyes to attempted to get a better look and like that, he recognized that face. _It was Kallen._ And she being taken to a parking lot, so he had to hurry. Which meant he had to go through multiple bodies to get through, he couldn't dodge these people for sure.

_Meanwhile_, the man tossed Kallen into his car with multiple guards around it and with protection, he had his chance and he was obviously gonna take it. He looked at her with lust so did the others, and it was clear what he was gonna do to her.

"Remember, we get to take turns with her." One of them said.

"Don't worry, everyone will get a turn."

But Suzaku was dead on his ass, following him into the parking lot but he had to be careful and plan his move carefully. He took a peek and observed what he had to face, while the guy took off her panties and threw them away. Suzaku was deeply enraged at what he was about to do so without any hesitation, he charged at them and started taking them out one by one. Either punching or kicking them out of conciseness.

"Sir, someone is attacking us!" One of the guards alerted.

"Son of a bitch. Fend him off, I gonna be quick."

All the guards attacked Suzaku with guns, baseball bats and anything blunt. But they weren't aware that he was insanely quick, so he disarmed them without any effort whatsoever. They seriously tried to shoot him at once but he avoided every bullets and kicked their asses nice and good. However they weren't any competition to him but when he heard the car door shut and locked, Suzaku grabbed one of the bats and rushed over there.

The man had a devilish smile as he attempted to insert himself into a unconscious Kallen, but instead is caught by surprise when Suzaku shattered the car window into pieces with everything he got. The first thing he saw out there was a completely enraged Suzaku holding a bat.

"Get your fucking hands of her!" He snarled, pulling the man straight out of the car and began by delivering a heavy punch to the the face. He tried to fight back against Suzaku but he continued beating him without any mercy. He threw him to the ground but when he tried to get back up, he gave him a knee directly to the face. He was still conscious but Suzaku continuously beat him down until he was satisfied.

Suzaku would eventually get bored with him and stopped by spitting in his bloodied face, so now he drew his attention to Kallen. Opening the door (which no longer has a window), he started shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Kallen! Wake up!" He said desperately, trying to wake her up. After minutes of trying to wake up, she somehow managed to regain conciseness. She had no clue where she was, the first thing she remembered was being at the bar. But is found by surprise when she looked around and saw herself in a car.

But one thing she noticed was Suzaku on top of her, calling her name. It took her time to discover what was going on, first saying, "Suzaku...what's going on?" However, she began to notice that her panties were missing and with Suzaku on top of her, she assumed one thing.

"You pervert! Are you trying to rape me?" She yelled, kicking him out the vehicle and attempted to slam her foot in his nuts.

Before she could try, Suzaku quickly defended him, telling her, "I would never. But that guy was about too." He grabbed her foot and pointed to the man that was attempted to rape her, she was shocked to say the least as she knew the guy who's face is covered in blood.

"Oh dear god. I know who that guy is," Kallen told him, "He was the guy I met in that club."

Finally getting up, he looked around and noticed that they were getting up and were fueled to attack them. And even the guy Suzaku beat down repeatedly wasn't even knocked out and it was simple that they were pissed off at him. She didn't know what was going on as she was still trying to process the situation. Now they had to get out of a rather dangerous situation and soon.

"You two are dead." The beaten up man told them, with the guards ready to attack them.

Suzaku has been trained for situations like this apparently, Kallen still didn't know what was happening here; she was still wondering how she got into this position. But before she could anything at all, Suzaku would stop her right at her tracks and told her:

"Kallen...If you don't wanna die, then run!"

She didn't protest at all nor did she ask questions, instead the two would begin running like hell; though that decision was rather poor considering that he beat them down moments ago. Eventually, they would chase after them and now he had to think of a plan to get those guys off their tracks. But even though she didn't wanna know what was going on, she seriously needed to ask.

"Just what the hell is going on?"

"Don't talk, just run!" He answered, ordering her to continue running. This was not how he expected this night to go, and it was turning out to be like nearly every day. But that wasn't the current focus right now; all they needed to do was think of a plan and fast because they can't keep running for long.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. It is the property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>Now we continue from where we left off...<em>

After a nearly a good ten minutes of running for this long, Suzaku directed Kallen up a stairway in a not so smart attempt to get away from them. They were still on their asses.

The stairway would lead them onto a roof, quite cliché but that isn't the issue right now. It was a long stairway but given the fact the they ran so fast, they likely bought themselves a few minutes. They finally stopped to catch their breath after practically ten minutes of non-stop running. This would give Kallen the opportunity to finally ask Suzaku what was going on...

"Suzaku, you better tell me what is going on here, or I'm gonna be pissed."

"Alright then," Suzaku began to explain, "That guy you met, drugged and attempted to rape you. I tracked him down and kicked his and his guards' asses."

"Okay. But why are we on a fucking rooftop?"

"I don't know. And don't give me any bullshit considering the fact I saved your ass from being violated by those perverts."

They tried to think of something as fast as they could, though being on a rooftop didn't give them many options to be fair. Unfortunately, they were eventually ambushed by the same guys that chased them down. Kallen tried to confront them for what they attempted to do to her, but Suzaku stopped her right on her tracks. They got closer towards them, backing them to near the edge of the rooftop.

With his face still beaten up; yet wasn't bleeding anymore, the attacker laughed and said, "Well, well, well. It seems that you two are surrounded. The only way you guys are gonna get outta here, is by death. Which means you will be going to jail while I have this girl to myself."

Although they were in a bad situation technically discovering that he was a police chief, Suzaku wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he would calmly tell him, "I'm afraid you're not arresting anyone tonight. Honestly, because you guys won't get us alive."

He would follow by grabbing Kallen and moving back away from them. But one thing that she noticed that he is one of the _Knights of the Round_ so they couldn't actually arrest them. But they didn't know that though and Suzaku literally forgot that fact.

"So, I suggest you two kindly come along with me?" He said in such a smug tone, however Suzaku laughed a little at his so-called request and thought of something else...

"Sorry, buddy. But that's not gonna happen." Suzaku answered him, quickly clenching Kallen against him and without hesitation, jumped off and started falling multiple stories to the ground. For a moment, Kallen spaced out and forgot what was going on.

But she did in fact notice was the fact that she and Suzaku were falling to their certain deaths. However, Suzaku had a plan from the moment before he took her and jumped off. So mid-air, he shifted his position and they fell straight into a kiosk that was right below them; much to their luck. But the unlucky thing about that was that it was a grill kiosk; so as they looked down, the kiosk ignited into flames. They walked away and went towards the stairs.

But surprisingly, Suzaku and Kallen somehow managed to escape the kiosk fire unscathed; well sore but not burned at least, but the one thing that they needed to do right now was figure out what to do now. But anyways, they honestly had to explain themselves to the crowd that witnessed the entire thing; except the fall. They elected not to do so, and instead ran away.

* * *

><p><em>- 9:55pm | December 31st, New Years Eve. -<em>

After running a good few miles, Suzaku and Kallen inevitably stopped. But after that messed up and pretty painful ordeal, they planned their next move carefully. But now that they had time, Kallen used that very time to slap him nearly to the ground for his insane stunt.

"Are you fucking insane?" She yelled, actually looking like she wanted to kick his ass again, "Why the hell did you jump off a building like that; let alone dragging **me** into it?"

"Well we had no other options other than getting arrested, so why the hell not?"

"Um... might if I remind you that you're the Knight of fucking Seven! Even IF you weren't, both you and me could have kicked their asses easily."

That's when Suzaku realized that he was, it's been so long since he was in uniform he kinda forgot. But that didn't mean anything right now, all they had to do was to either find their way home or attempt trying to find Lelouch and C.C. where ever they were. So now they were alone together for the first time in so long, that Kallen kinda forgot about him.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Suzaku said, holding her panties that he managed to pick up while they were being chased. She gave him a blank expression and simply swiped them out of his hand. He shrugged and looked away until she put them back on. Even though they were lying in someone's car, she'd rather put them back on than run around with no underwear; like what she did for a little while.

So now they are walking, still looking for a plan. But Suzaku always had this backup plan in store in case of any hell went down. For the very hell of it, Kallen would ask him something...

"Hey why can't we just get one of our Knightmares?"

"Can't. Apparently, Lloyd locks up all the frames at this time of night. Or certain days. Besides he has both of ours especially the keys."

"No he doesn't. I always have it with me."

"You gave the key to him, remember?"

Just like that, she remembered one time that the two of them had a conversation regarding her Knightmare and it ended with Lloyd acquiring the key from her. Any who, it wasn't the current focus right now. Again, she starting thinking about something until she noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's my phone?" She asked him.

"If I remember correctly, the guy who carried you away took your phone and smashed it to bits. Here's a little of it." Suzaku explained, holding up little pieces of her phone. She really wanted to break something, more specifically, Suzaku's face. But given the fact that he's helped her this much, beating him up would be pointless.

"Well what about your phone?"

He reached up into his pocket and took out his cellphone, but he whispered to himself, "Damn. This thing is nearly dead. Might as well make this one count." He would start by calling someone to get them out of this strange moment.

Kallen didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, so she asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making a phone call." Suzaku replied, still as calm as he was before, "If this won't help us, then I don't know what the fuck we're gonna do."

"So are you calling Lelouch?"

"Nope."

"Okay... C.C?"

"No."

"So, it's Gino?"

"No."

Although she was randomly guessing, she took another shot and asked, "Anya?"

But Suzaku would take the phone away from his head and look at Kallen as if she was an idiot. He shook his head at her response and went back to his phone call. She still didn't know who it was but it might have been one of Suzaku's friends.

"Hey, man. I know it's been a while." Suzaku said on the phone, but got to the point, "Listen, me and Kallen are in some crazy shit right now. Is there any way you can help us? - Okay thanks. How fast can you send it here?"

Then suddenly, the two saw a light coming from a distance. Kallen wanted to run, but Suzaku held her in her place. It got closer and closer and the more it got closer, Kallen's heart felt like stopping; though Suzaku was more brave regarding this. Not like she isn't brave, she basically doesn't want to get run over. Luckily it stopped right before it hit the two of them, only for it to be a car. Likewise, Kallen was scared out of her mind when Suzaku would say:

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

After hanging up, Kallen punched him directly in the face and yelled, "You bastard! What if that hit us?"

"Don't worry." He started explaining, walking towards the black painted vehicle, "It on auto-drive so it would have never hit us. Mainly because it was programmed to stop at a certain place."

"How did you know that it wouldn't hit us?"

"Because the guy I called tracked my exact location through my phone and the rest I can't really explain but that's how it went down."

Honestly, Kallen didn't tend to argue or even understand what is going on. So she simply walked past him, not saying anything. Even though after all the things he's done for her, not only in one night but all the time he's known her, she always stays persistent and hostile when she is around him. Even though he never understood that, even when they were something as enemies, he wondered about her strange behavior towards him. But it wasn't his business.

Anyways, they got into the car and drove off. But with only a few hours left til New Years, it won't be easy to get through the night.

* * *

><p><em>- 10:30pm – December 31st, New Years Eve -<em>

They just started driving but they had no idea where they were going. They weren't near the club that they were at hours ago, but guessing that they would look for them there, they didn't take any chances. However this did give the two an chance to talk finally, if not, try to forget what happened.

Still focused on driving such a fast vehicle, Suzaku took a glance of Kallen's outfit and told her, "That dress you're wearing is really beautiful. It's like you."

Trying to give a negative response, Kallen instead started blushing then said, "It's not that beautiful. I just thought it was appropriate for a night like this."

"Well you're wrong. It really shows your inner beauty."

She didn't know why he was being so nice to her, but she would start pouting then exclaimed, "Shut up, Suzaku. Besides, where are you getting at?"

"I thought I'd compliment you on your stunning looks. I don't see you dress like that so often so why not now?"

She tried so hard not to let him see her blush, but looked down at herself and started thinking. _Maybe he was right about how I looked._ He's said nice things about her looks and her in general either face to face, or when she wasn't around. Perhaps his unconditional kindness towards her was one of the things she liked about him, and like that Kallen started remembering a little more she knew about him. He was sometimes selfish and sometimes selfless, more neutral. But he always knew what was right or not, even if it seemed wrong.

After staying silent for a while, she glanced over at him and said softly, "You look very good too."

Suzaku chuckled at her response, which confused Kallen. However, they heard sirens coming from behind. That's when they discovered that it was the that damn man that went after them; but this time...he had company. Behind him, there was multiple units behind them and hell, even a helicopter.

"Holy shit! How the hell did they find us?" Kallen exclaimed, while Suzaku did something a little unorthodox in his fashion. That would be speeding up and them with all the power the car had in it. As they began a car chase with a potential rapist, Suzaku told her:

"Kallen, look in the back seat now!"

She went into the back and found a bunch of sub-machine guns, which both surprised and kinda made her go _'what the fuck?'_. She didn't want to argue since those guys did in fact tried to touch her, so she took out one of the guns, rolled down the window and began shooting at them.

"This is for trying to rape me!" She yelled in complete anger. Turns out shooting someone kinda brings out the worst in her. She would manage to take out multiple cars behind him, saving his ass for last. They were quite resistant which was why they started shooting at them. She ducked back into the car because she had ran out of ammo. So she switched guns and went back to shooting at them; this time she aimed at their tires.

For a second, Suzaku thought about telling her to calm down a little, but given the fact that they nearly did things to her while unconscious, he didn't even think about it. Any who, even though they were dead on their tail, Suzaku managed to squeeze into a dark alley making a very difficult turn. The other 'cops' couldn't break through the narrow alley so they were apparently home free for now.

They didn't know where this alley was leading them to but it felt like they were driving up a slight hill. After a few more minutes going through this strange alley, knocking down trash bins, going through dumpsters and so on, it led them into empty area. It was either a parking lot or a something but they didn't entirely drive out; they first had to lose the helicopter flying above them. They waited for a while for the helicopter to fly off, but even though after a near ten minutes in hiding and the light flashing around for the car, they flew off.

They were lucky that they weren't caught. But after they managed to get the helicopter off of them, Kallen sighed deeply and hid the gun back in the back seat as for Suzaku, he looked around to see if they lost them but since that was clear, he drove out of the alley for the first time. He stopped right in the middle of what seemed to be the back of a large building and they got out of the car.

"Well at least we got rid of those guys." Suzaku said to either himself or Kallen but for some mysterious reason, she was very silent. And Suzaku couldn't pick up on why she was being so distant from him now, at first she was shooting a bunch of guys in cars and units, now something was bothering her.

While she had the gun in her hand, she was reminded of the constant hell that she, Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C. has been through. Thinking about it, Kallen couldn't take this crap anymore. Her tough demeanor, the occurrences that's happened to them, everything that she's hidden from everyone... she could no longer deal with this.

"Suzaku, I can't do this anymore." Kallen told him plain and simple.

He was wondering what she meant, so he replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"This. Everything. Do you understand me?"

"You aren't making much of a point."

She tried not to lose it in front of him so she said as calm as she could, "All of this madness is what I mean. Why can't we just be normal for once, Suzaku? Why can't for once, Lelouch doesn't get hurt all the time. Why can't for once, we could have a normal outing without all this happening... Why can't for once...just once...that I don't have to lie to myself and to my heart every day."

Honestly, Suzaku knew what she meant. He wanted to have some kind of normality for perhaps one day. He walked over to her in an attempt to comfort her, starting by placing his hands on her shoulders and telling her:

"Kallen...I know things suck, but we are at least old enough to know that if we want change, then it's up to us to make that change. Understand?"

But then something snapped inside of Kallen, as she responded by punching him dead in the face and began to snap at him, "And that's another thing. Why are you so goddamn nice to me all the time? Why can't you understand that I fucking hate you! I never want to like or love you for as long as I live. Do you understand that, asshole? Just leave me alone!"

"Alright that's enough!" Suzaku yelled in response to her words, "Why is that every time that I treat you with kindness, you respond with hostility and hatred? How come you can't return the favor by at least treating me with any sort of respect. Even if you hate me, that's the least you can do. Tell me!"

"You wanna know? You honestly wanna know why...it's because-" She angrily told him, but stopped her sentence in hesitation, "Never mind. You would never understand."

"What? An excuse as to why you're such a bitch? You act as though you have a crush on me?"

Although he wasn't entirely serious with that statement, Kallen gasped in shock returning to her silent state. Suzaku didn't know why she was so silent now, but that was when he realized what was really going on. He finally discovered why she acted this way towards him and judging from this whole encounter, she could no longer hold in what she feeling.

"Is that the reason why you 'hate' me?" He inquired, while Kallen tried so desperately not to lose her cool, "Tell me, damn it. Just tell me what's wrong with you. I only wanna know."

As much as she tried not too, as much as he continued to interrogate her, Kallen broke down entirely in tears as she finally confessed, "It's because I love you, Suzaku! There, you want the truth so damn bad? You want to push me over? There's the truth you're seeking."

He was completely silent by her confession, he honestly didn't know that she had any feelings for him at all. And all he could say was, "Kallen, tell me...why?"

She fell to her knees and kept shedding tears, but she still told him, "Suzaku...do you know how painful it is? To hold in your feelings for someone? I've tried so hard to run from these feelings, but no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I hate you, my heart kept saying that I love you. I couldn't handle the pain of holding this any longer, I couldn't stop lying to myself it just wasn't worth it anymore. I can't...take the pain anymore. It hurts so much..."

While she continued to cry out her prolonged emotions, Suzaku was appalled to discover how much Kallen has suffered in order to keep her hidden affection for him secret from everybody. Thinking about it, he so-called hate for him was nothing more than an intimacy issue. She never wanted to accept it, so she tried so desperately to convince herself to hate him, no matter how much she did really hate him. He never did.

He would walk towards an crying Kallen and placed her in his arms as he told her, "Listen, I know you didn't want to accept it. But either way, hiding your emotions for someone never helps. Especially if those feelings are romantic. Because in the end, you'd have nothing but sorrow and regret if you never came forward with yourself. Honestly, there's never been a time where I never loved you. The fact that even though you treat me badly, I know who you are. You aren't like the usual girls, instead. You're just Kallen. That's what means more to me."

"Do you honestly love me?" She asked, as she stopped crying...so much.

"Obviously, if I would risk my life to save you, then it's clear that I do." He answered her, in which she responded by hugging him back. Probably the first time she's ever (willingly) hugged him, "Now come on. We still gotta go."

And they were right, because the man and the remainder of his group again surrounded them again. But Suzaku and Kallen were confident for some reason while the got out and pointed guns at them, Suzaku was thinking about what Kallen said after they had jumped off a building. That was when he remembered he had one certain weapon to get them out of this.

"Well, well. You guys thought you could run from me but you couldn't. Now mister, hand over the girl." He told Suzaku, pointing a gun at him but Suzaku reached in his back pocket for his badge, the one he carries around, he forgets about it.

They though he was pulling out a gun, but before they could fire bullets, he told them, "Don't worry. It's not a gun. Let me ask your master a question, after all this time, did you ever consider who I really am?"

"Why does that matter?"

"You tell me." Suzaku took out his badge and showed it to him and his police crew, finally introducing himself, "I am the Knight of Seven, Sir Suzaku Kururugi."

And just like that, his entire crew ditched the entire scene, knowing that this was trouble. This guy was shocked himself, although he should have known this from the beginning anyways. So while he tried to process this, Suzaku swiped the gun from his hand and pointed it to his head.

With Suzaku pointing a gun to his head, Kallen cleverly told him, "Hey Suzaku, doesn't attacking a Knight of the Round result in execution?"

"You know what? It does, does it?"

Knowing that he was in deep shit, he tried pleading his case, "Now come on, I may have tried to rape you, said you two are dead and did this and that. But come on, we can all be forgiven."

Considering the hell he put them through, Suzaku didn't even give him the satisfaction of giving him an answer. Instead, he would answer him by putting a bullet in his head. Now that this unidentified douche was dead, they wondered what else to do now. But what else would they do? One thing that they decided to do was get the hell outta there. There was craziness on New Years, but this was a whole entire kind of crazy.

After driving off, they went off and for the last minutes of the year, they took the time to talk some more. All it took was a completely crazy evening for these two to connect in some sort of way, and as much as it seemed crazy, it was supposedly the best thing that could happen to them.

Looking at the moon and the glow from the outdoor party miles away, Suzaku asked something, "Hey, Kallen. Have you thought of a New Year's Resolution yet?"

When he asked her, she would remember when C.C. asked her the same thing earlier that night. Trying to be polite, she told him, "No more lying to myself. Next year, I'm not gonna hide from my feelings. What about you?"

"To fall in love with someone." He walked towards Kallen a little and leaned down to kiss her, but he hesitated, "I'm sorry, may I?"

Before she could give him a response, Kallen wrapped her arms around him and murmured, "Of course." And like that, both of them leaned into each other for a highly emotional kiss. One that Kallen has secretly been thinking of for a while, and it felt very good and just right. They held their positions for quite a while since neither of them wanted the moment to end, but soon enough they separated from each other and just as they did. In a simultaneous manner, Suzaku's watch went off and fireworks went off.

"What's going on?" Kallen asked him, while he looked at his clock.

"It's midnight. So I guess this is appropriate," Suzaku told her, placing his hands on her waist, "Happy New Years, Kallen."

"Well...Happy New Years, Suzaku." She also said, resulting with another kiss. After wards, they broke the kiss and she asked, "Do you think things will change this year?"

He thought about it for a moment, until he answered with, "Probably not."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

_As the new year came in finally, obviously it wasn't certain that things weren't gonna change. But one thing that was certain was: Suzaku and Kallen are now a couple. Have it anyway you like, but they at least found each other, and they love each other back._

**End. Fin.**

* * *

><p>AN: If you guys survived this story, then congrats. It's messed up in one part, emotional in the other. Leave a review if you liked it or something I don't know. I honestly don't know where I went with this, but I did work hard on it, believe me okay? Also, a couple constructive notes:

- The car they were driving basically resembles a black 2011 Chevy Camaro.

- The guys who told Suzaku about Kallen was Ichigo and Renji (from Bleach)

- And the idea for Kallen's outfit was inspired by this: http :(/)fav (dot) me/d4cgwtw. Peace.


End file.
